


Who are you?

by Crow Jones (CrowJones)



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Funny, Masking, Violence, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowJones/pseuds/Crow%20Jones
Relationships: Ron Stoppable/Tara
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"KP I'm telling the truth I need your help!"

"Will you stop making a scene Ron?"

The people gym did find it kind of awkweird when Ron burst through the door, but most of them quickly got back to minding their own business. Besides the few like Bonnie that wanted any gossip they could get. This fight looked juicy. Kim's little sidekick came in shouting about evil toys.

"Eric will you just give me one sec? After that we can dance." Kim said with a sweet smile

"Sure Kim, I'll be waiting."

Kim dragged Ron over to the punch bowl by his ear as he did his usual scream of discomfort. It was common so no one really paid it any mind. She snapped him in front of her and glared as if she wanted to set him ablaze. Scary.

"So you're telling me that my most prolific scheming villain took over Bueno Nacho, and is now using the toys you talked about hating, to take over the world. Except only you can see them." She waited for him to open his mouth to speak in confirmation of what he said then cut him off. "I have another theory."

"What is that KP?" Ron smiled hoping Kim saw something he didn't

"I think you're jelling. You didn't like Eric from the start."

"KP this isn't about…."

"I'm not finished!" she nearly yelled while whipping her hands to the side in front of his face "I think you can't handle that I actually had a date this year. I think you can't handle that maybe, just maybe this means there will be someone new in my life. You jelled on Monique just as bad when she came along. Well Ron, you're not going to ruin the most important night of my life with these childish games. I'll tell you again like I told you in the treehouse, It's time to grow up."

A few people near them winced as far as Ron could tell, he also heard a few damns in the crowd. He was hurt by what she said and the fact she thought he would go to these extremes just to ruin a date for her. He even saved a few of her dates before and went to the Amazon just to get a plant so she wouldn't disappear on her first date with Josh.

Realizing it was pointless he straightened out his slouching body and looked down at Kim. "Fine, I'll do it myself." Ron then walked back out the gym doors.

Kim stood around uncomfortably until Eric wrapped his arms around her midriff from behind. "Come on Kim, lets have the best night of your life."

_Drakken and Shego_

Shego was doing her nails waiting for party time. She was kind of disappointed actually. All this time they spent plotting, scheming, the fighting, all for Kim Possible to be defeated by her need for teenage romance. They recently got a call from Eric saying she's not going anywhere. By the time she would become aware that her sidekick was right it would be too late. This made it a great surprise when the scanners went off to tell them someone had entered the building.

"Is it Kim Possible?" Drakken said, a little worried. Things could go bad very quickly.

Shego looked at the screen. She saw Stoppable strolling through the hallways. He looked miffed but that didn't really matter to them. "No, just the sidekick."

Drakken gave a hearty laugh when he learned this. "Oh. Just send some henchmen."

Shego usually let him mess up, but not this time. When they were this close to victory. "He deals with henchmen all the time and he looks mildly serious. He can bumble his way through henchmen and maybe possibly find a way to to destroy the signal. We should send the old synthodrones. He can't bumble his way through that."

Drakken gave it some thought. On another day he might have ignored her worries, but she was right. She had quite the tactical mind for a bruiser. Which is part of why he picked her. "Very well Shego."

_Ron_

Ron was very aware that they knew he was there already so he just went through the front door. No use trying to sneak in. He never got any tech from wade that allowed him to disrupt scanners. Even if he got to the control room he would have to deal with Shego and the henchmen anyway. That sounded like loads of fun.

It was too quiet as he made his way through the building. Not even a janitor in sight. This more than confirmed it for him. No corporate office is going to be completely empty. Especially since it's not even midnight yet. He knew it was empty, and he knew he was being watched on the cameras, yet he felt like there was something closer. He heard a swing coming from behind him and ducked while elbowing whoever it was in the crotch. It surprised him when he heard absolutely no response until he looked up.

"Synthodrone."

He ducked a few punches then turned to run, only to bump into a second synthodrone.

"This tanks."

finding a way to deal with one would have already been an issue, but dealing with two? He ran through hallway after hallway but it wasn't really any use. Synths don't get tired. It doesn't matter if he has much more endurance than a normal person or not since these aren't people. Before he could think of anything he hit a dead end. Who designs a corporate office like this? He turned around and saw the synths stalking towards him. Welp didn't matter, there was no way past them. Although he then saw a white flash out of the corner of his eye.

As soon as it was there it was gone. Weird. He prepared to get restrained or knocked out by the synths continuing their advance but it never came to pass. One synth suddenly began to lose the form it held until it was only a puddle. Standing behind him was a female ninja clad in a white uniform, wielding daggers. She began her exchange with the second synth as Ron trailed off in thought.

It wasn't Kim, that was for certain. Kim had no reason to hide. Yori? No. Yori wears black as is traditional for yamanouchi. Who in the hell would come for him then? Were they actually here to help him or was it just a person trying to screw over Drakken? What would they do with him? His thoughts trailed off when a dagger punctured the synths chest.

"wow." were the only words Ron could form. Although he tensed up when they turned their attention towards him.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend." She said

Ron immediately recognized the voice but couldn't place it exactly. "Do I know you?"

The ninja huffed out a breathy laugh then began to remove her mask. Flowing blonde hair began trailing down her back.

"No way."

She looked at him with her brilliant blue eyes and smirked "Yes way."

"Tara!?."


	2. Two faces

"How? Why? When?" Ron's mind was going into overload. He was processing the new information he just received.

"So many questions." Tara walked up to him and put her arms behind his neck. "So little time." She silenced any further questions with a kiss.

Ron's mind officially shut down and the only thing still working was the part that made his lips move and his eyes close. When she finally broke away after a few seconds he was in a trance. A sweet, beautiful, amazing trance.

"I'm glad you liked it." she said with a smile.

Ron still didn't speak. He simply looked her up and down. It's weird since she looks exactly like Tara but she's….just different in some way. She looked sultry, not at all like the sweet but naive girl at school. She spoke differently too. Was this really Tara?

"Are you really..."

"Yes, its me. All Tara King."

"Then why…?"

Tara laughed "I'm guessing you're asking why I'm not acting like myself. Short version, this is myself. Anything else you've seen has been an act, besides me liking you anyway."

Ron felt like he was a dial up modem trying to download an HD video or something. "You like me?"

"Yes. I know. Shocking. Look we don't have a lot of time so can you process all of this later? I'll take you to lunch tomorrow and explain everything. Although if you want that to happen I need you to do something for me."

He was still lagging behind but he decided to listen when she said to take it all in later "What do you want me to do Tara?"

As soon as it came out of his mouth Tara smacked him across the face.

Ron rubbed his cheek, it felt like she put all her strength behind it. "Why?"

"Stop thinking about yourself."

"I'm not thinking about myself." He said, only to get yet another smack.

"You're lying! Stop acting!" She pulled back her hand to slap him again but found herself pinned to the wall by her collar.

Ron looked at her in a serious manner "What do you mean by acting?"

"I put on a face too. I know what everyone else sees isn't the real you. I don't know if you're doing it for Kim or to protect yourself, but we don't have time for that now."

Ron put on a thoughtful face before asking "Alright. Speaking completely hypothetically, if I was acting. Putting on a face if you will. Why would I stop acting right now?"

Tara felt giddy inside despite the circumstances. She was finally speaking to him, the real him, as herself. "If we lose, Drakken wins."

Ron rolled his eyes "You don't say."

Tara snarked right back "You can be a sarcastic ass all you want but I know you don't completely understand."

"And what don't I understand?"

"You really think Global Justice is just going to roll over when the self repairing toys start attacking? Middleton...no, the entire state is going to be ground zero for the largest nuclear and missile strike you've ever seen."

"There are millions of people here! They wouldn't!"

"They wouldn't kill millions to save billions?" Tara locked eyes with him, unwavering in her resolve.

Ron was appalled, but she was right. The world isn't some comic book where everybody lives at the end. If it really came down to that choice most people would do the same.

"You're right." Ron said looking at the ground

"Thanks. Could you put me down now please?"

"Oh, my bad." Ron gently put her down back on her feet.

"Aw, how sweet. You slam me against the wall then you decide to be gentle with me. You know just how to treat a girl." She said with a shit eating grin

"You were attacking me!" Truthfully he would have never attacked if he fully understood she was an ally, but she caught him off guard.

"I'm just messing with you. I know." She waited a few seconds until he relaxed to continue "What I don't know is how strong you are.

"Does it matter?"

"It kind of matters since we will be taking on a load of synthodrones and a superhuman yeah. I know you aren't weak since you just suspended me in the air one handed for over two minutes with no visible signs of strain." Tara said

"Probably slightly stronger than Shego right now. She can't go full tilt with her powers without hurting herself though, and me," he lit up his hand with what almost appeared to be a blue flame "I don't have that problem."

"I thought I'd be surprised, but I'm not. You really are something special."

"hmph, thanks." Ron got a lot more stoic when he was really acting like himself. It was nice.

"So tell me" Tara put a finger in Ron's chest. "Why weren't _you_ going full tilt from the start? You almost got yourself captured, or worse."

"Honestly, I was afraid of the cameras showing everyone the real me. I figured if I got caught someone would come in and save the day. But you're right. There's no time for that. I was being selfish." Ron turned away towards the hall entrance, saying it out loud mad him feel like an idiot.

Tara turned his head towards her gently "Ron, lets analyze your messed up attitude tomorrow. On our date. Which we will have after we crush the bad guys."

* * *

Shego went back to doing her nails after she sent out the synthodrones. They were supposed to lock him up in some storage place for Bueno Nacho stuff. She figured it would be funny to make him think he was in heaven. She figured things didn't go completely to plan when she heard smashing outside the control room door. She did not expect a henchman to come flying through the door and stoppable to be standing there with his palm raised as if he hit him with a buddha palm.

"How do I shut it off?" Ron said coldly

"You're too late sidekick! I have won!" Drakken flamboyantly raised his hand towards the screen. It showed numerous large diablo toys flying in the sky, all over the globe.

Ron cocked his head as if he was thinking about the weirdness of what he was seeing then replied "I'm not asking twice."

Shego noticed a blonde girl smirking behind him "Sidekick, who's your sidekick?"

"Her name is Tara, she will be helping defeat you all this evening. All you need to know is she's good at what she does. Very good."

"It doesn't matter! Seize them!" Drakken yelled. Henchmen along with a few synthodrones entered the room. Tara pulled out her daggers. Ron simply stood with a disinterested but angry gaze at Shego.

"Hope you don't mind sidekick, but I'm going to try out the new Kimmie over there." She tried to banter but he was already waving Tara off towards the henchmen.

"Try not to kill any of the actual people." Ron said, not really caring if one of these maniacs _accidentally_ got seriously hurt. When he turned back around Shego seemed to be shifting between surprise and anger at being ignored.

"You ready to step up to the big leagues Stoppable?"

"You really have no idea Shego."

Shego looked at his eyes again. The casual indifference contained within them and his voice shook her a little. Something felt off. The normal creakiness in his voice was gone. He's confident things will go his way, maybe…."Zorpox?"

"Nope." Ron slowly walked up to Shego and put the tip of two fingers up to her solar plexus "Just Ron." The words were accentuated by a one inch punch that sent Shego flying into a wall of monitors near Drakken.

Drakken looked down at Shego coughing up a lung and actually felt concern. Not just for his plan, but for her. Whatever hit her had a lot of force behind it. He saw her glaring in the direction of whatever his name was. "Shego what's wrong? Does he have a weapon?"

Shego took deep breaths and managed to choke out "He...Is….the weapon."

"WHAT? He's just the sidekick. The bumbling fool. How dangerous can he be?" Drakken saw Shego gather a look of genuine fear in her eyes. "He's right behind me isn't he?"

"Yup." He chuckled to himself when Drakken jumped, then wrapped his hand around Drakken's neck. "Tell me about your plan, and tell me how to disable the device."

Before Drakken could spill Ron felt some plasma hit him in the chest. It probably would have been enough to incapacitate a normal person, too bad for Shego he wasn't normal. As he was standing up he paused and looked at a fallen picture frame with….Eric and Kim? He would have to ask them about that.

"Dr. D we need to beat them and complete the plan now or escape." She tried speaking to Drakken but he just stood frozen as his world crumbled around him.

"Wow, that actually hurt. Too bad you underestimated me again." Ron ripped off what remained of his shirt and dropped it to the ground revealing his chiseled form.

Usually Shego would enjoy the view, but fight or flight was taking over. She lunged at him until they locked hands and she tried to overpower him. She can literally lift a ton. No matter how skilled he was in combat he shouldn't be able to overpower her. Except he was doing just that. Every second he was bending her arms back further, forcing her to her knees. He watched her struggle with what she could only describe as sadistic glee.

"H-How?" Shego looked at him fearfully. This shouldn't be possible. This can't be happening.

"Well, Shego I've been holding back this whole time." He forced her fully onto her knees, his smile grew as she winced "Then a new friend made a good point. Why am I holding back?" He gave her a headbutt that left her groggy "Your actions would result in the subjugation or death of millions. I shouldn't be holding back on you. You don't deserve it." Ron took a step back in preparation to knock her out with a kick to the head.

"Wait!" She said when his foot was just a few feet away from her skull

"And why should I do that?"

Shego did a visible shiver. Whichever Ron this was he feels worse than Zorpox. "I can tell you how to make it stop. You win."

Ron forced his eyes to take on a blue hue and made a hand glow, then spoke to Shego again. "No tricks."

"Yes….Sir. No tricks." She bent the knee for Zorpox, she could swallow her pride and do it again to not get her skull cracked open. He was on another level.

Looking around Drakken saw that all of the henchmen had been knocked out and the synthodrones were just piles of goo. He tried to make a quiet escape through the door but found his hair was being pulled and he had a dagger to his throat.

"Move again and this hilt is cracking your head. Or maybe I might use the sharp part. Depends on my mood really." Tara said, a little too happily in Drakken's opinion.

"Alright." Drakken finally admitted full defeat.

"Tara could you bring him over here next to Shego please?"

"Yes….Sir." She made a point of mimicking Shego, to her annoyance. When they made it over she kicked his knees out from under him.

"You don't have to be rude about your victory you know." He silenced himself when he saw her reach for her weapon again.

"Like you were so kind to Kim and I when you just left us in labs that were about to blow?"

Drakken twidled his fingers and shrunk inward "I expected you all to escape. Just call it a friendly rivalry."

"Enough. Last chance. Tell me how to shut off the toys, or I'll let my friend have some fun with her blades."

"I installed a small explosive in the satellite on the building in case someone else managed to take it over. If I couldn't dominate the earth I wasn't going to let someone else have it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small button. Cute.

Ron grabbed it then looked at Tara "If this is a trick and it's something to hurt me slit his throat." Tara nodded back at him. He didn't really mean it but the fact that Drakken didn't immediately shift gears let Ron know it was the real deal. The four of them turned to the monitor and saw the toys shrinking and dropping out of the sky. Drakken was saddened, Shego was indifferent. Another day at the office.

"Alright tell me about your plan. From the beginning. I need to know if I have to clean anything else up."

Drakken and Shego both cringed at each other. They hoped Stoppable's response wouldn't be awful.

* * *

When Ron first stormed out of the gym Kim was rather distraught. Was he telling the truth? Even if he wasn't did she need to be that harsh to him? Then Eric wrapped his arms around her and it all felt right. Her and Ron would talk tomorrow, they're still friends even if they had a fight.

The night was magic. For once she actually got to be normal, she got to go to her junior prom. She got to dance with the guy. No one was bursting in with a truth ray, or a convertible made into a weaponized drill. It was just a girl and a boy. Eventually the murmurs about her little spat with Ron died down and everyone was watching them dance. She smiled even more than she already was when she saw Bonnie standing around jelling with her boyfriend and watching them do some ridiculously awesome dance moves.

Afterwards they took a break. She had known Eric for less than a month but he felt like a missing puzzle piece in her life. They kept talking but it felt like neither one was listening to the other. All they saw was the glow in each other's eyes.

"This night couldn't be more perfect. I'm glad you asked me out." Kim said

"I'm glad I asked you out. It almost feels like I was made to please you."

"Well you're doing a very good job. Thank you." Kim wrapped her arms around his waist still looking into his eyes. They slowly closed the distance to each other, she closed her eyes. Their first kiss….was not to be at this moment.

Everyone was called back to the dance floor for a slow dance. Kim rested her head on Eric's shoulder and just went with the slow. The song was probably less than five minutes but it felt like an eternity. She could live in this moment forever. She was content, she was happy, she was...normal.

As the song winded down she removed her head but stayed near him due to his hands around her waist. She was holding her breath in anticipation. She closed her eyes again and leaned in...only to be pushed away. Did she do something wrong?

"What's happening?" Eric keeled over

"Eric what are you talking about?" She tried to place her hand on his back but he swatted it away again

"But how? The plan was perfect." He looked at Kim while breathing heavily "You, you set me up. Damn you."

"The plan? What plan? Is this a prank?"

Eric could no longer answer as his form destabilized. Rage was in his eyes until they became dead and no longer held light.

"He was a synthodrone?" Kim said to herself.

Kim walked out of the gym in a state of shock. She needed air and didn't want to wait around for the crowd reaction. She had feelings for a synthodrone. Ugh. She soon stepped on something outside and nearly fell because of her heels. She knelt down to pick it up.

"A diablo toy?"

She finally held her head up and looked around. There were hundreds, possibly thousands of diablo toys scattered everywhere. The school was completely untouched but the further away she looked the more damage she saw. The diablo toy fell from her hand as she lost her grip.

"Ron was right." Her eyes bulged "but if Ron _was_ right how did he defeat drakken, Shego, and the synthodrones by himself?"


	3. The Real Tara King

Possible trigger warning fornthose who were touched as kids. It ends well here but if you can't handle the insinuation of it then just message me and I'll summarize the chapter for you. K? K.

* * *

Ron woke up around ten and got ready for his date. For some very obvious reasons school was canceled. Tara and him kind of expected it so they planned to head to the mall this morning. Rufus was giving him words of encouragement on his first date nerves. Although his little buddy didn't completely get it. He picked Rufus up and put him near his cheek, Rufus gladly gave him a hug.

"Hey little buddy you know how I normally act with Kim?"

"Uh huh."

"I don't have to act that way with Tara today, I can be myself, so you don't have to try covering for me and making things look like accidents. Just be normal."

Ron smiled when Rufus gave him a salute.

"Am I going?" Rufus said with a cocked head.

"Yup. I think she likes you. You're with me all day every day. If she didn't like you I doubt she'd like me. I don't think that was part of her act either."

Rufus grew a confused face "Why you two acting? Just be yourself."

Ron really wished things were as simple as Rufus thought they were. "Sometimes you have to bury who you are to keep those around you happy Rufus."

Rufus didn't completely understand but let it go. He just kept giving style advice as his friend got ready. It was fairly simple stuff, fitted red long sleeve tee, cargo pants, silver chain, normal guy stuff. He got the feeling Tara liked who he was on the inside not if he wore some super name brand clothes. He still couldn't wait to ask her how she saw past his mask that easily and could tell how deep the rabbit hole went. He started coming up with fun little theories that she had telepathic abilities, or she was an empath, sadly his game was interrupted by a person knocking on his door in a panic. He didn't believe it was Tara since she would be a few minutes early.

"Geez who died!" He said as he opened the door. A mess of red hair slammed into him and he felt arms wrap around his neck.

"I'm glad you're ok. I was worried sick." Kim sniffled into his shoulder, they were tears of joy.

"KP." He said while pushing her face out of his chest. "I'm fine. look. Not a scratch."

Kim completely ignored what he said and buried herself right back into his chest when she saw he was ok.

"Maybe I should save the world alone more often." Ron said jokingly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have believed you."

Ron scratched the back of his head. "You know, given hindsight I'm not really mad at you. A super villain using toys to take over the world is kind of ridiculous even by super villain standards. I can see why it was hard for you to believe after our earlier convos."

"Still, you're my best friend. If you wanted to ruin my date I should have let you then smacked you later. Like true best friends."

Ron rolled his eyes and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah. That sounds very nice. I already know for the most part but how'd your night go?"

"It was great up until my date melted into a pile of green goo. He was programmed to keep me happy no matter what after all. How did you know what happened?"

"Saw a picture of you and Eric on Drakken's desk while I was shutting stuff down. Not really much of a stretch to think synthodrone from there."

Kim's eyes widened. She'd been in so much shock and depression from leaving Ron and her date melting that she didn't even think about how it happened. "How did you shut everything down anyway? You had no gear and Drakken was at least rolling with some synthodrones and Shego last night."

Ron put on a giant nervous smile "hehe..see the thing about that is….."

"Rawr, hands off my man."

Kim and Ron both looked on the doorstep to see Tara making neko hands and batting her "paw" at Kim for a fight. Kim was giggling. Ron thought it was downright strange seeing her act like this again after the glimpse into her real personality last night. Admittedly the scene before him was adorable though, especially given Tara's outfit. She wore Uggs, leggings, and a burgundy sweater.

After kim stopped laughing she asked Tara "When did he become your man? I could have sworn you had a prom date last night and it wasn't Ron. Not saying prom is a legally binding contract or anything but..."

"Me and Brad only saw each other a few times. We didn't even kiss yet. When Ron got back from his mission he sent me a text saying that being in that kind of danger opened his eyes and he needed to ask me out. No use thinking about what could have happened. You know I had a crush on him for a while so of course I said yes. I broke Brad's little heart five minutes later on the phone." Tara pretended to be distraught at her actions with a pout "Ron's amazing though! He already saved my life once at camp Wannaweep. How could I say no?"

"Hey Tara, you don't have to tell me. There's no shame in your game girl. Wish one of you stepped up sooner but I'm surprised Ron had it in him though. Guess the missions really did boost your confidence." She pushed Ron forward and Rufus crawled into one of his pockets.

"Well, see you later KP, I'm glad to know you're ok too." He kissed her forehead before bidding her farewell.

Kim's brain stopped working when she saw Ron walking towards a black motorcycle. "That can't be his." Except it was. He reached inside his top-box and casually grabbed two helmets. He slapped one on Tara and one on himself and pulled off. As she watched him ride off in the distance she realized she never got an answer to her question.

* * *

Tara and Ron decided to just sit near the water fountain in the mall while eating some ice cream while they talked. It was going to be a long one. Rufus was seated beside Ron eating nachos.

"Thanks for the save back there by the way. You're really good. I had no idea how I was going to explain that to her."

"Given what I've seen, youre not a bad actor yourself. Who's going first?"

"Who's leaning in for a kiss first?" Ron said with a smirk which got a small laugh out of her

"Ah ah, last night was just a taste. You know our deal from last night. You tell me why you hide then you can get some of this again." She saw Ron staring at her even moreso than normal. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry. It's just really weird hearing you talk like this. You don't even have the same tone in your voice."

"Neither do you mr gains bass out of nowhere. Would you _prefer I talked like this."_ She switched back to her high pitched valley girl voice, she loved how it made him cringe.

"Please stop doing that. It's creepy. Plus I just want you to be you, whatever you that is."

"Aw, you're so sweet. Now if I could just get you to stop domestically abusing me you'd be the perfect boyfriend."

Ron just shook his head in defeat. She wouldn't let him live that down for a while. "All jokes aside, I want you to go first."

"Why me?" She said

"For the most part you could just assume my skill came from missions and magic or whatever. You're a completely different beast though. I know nothing about the real you while you at least know something about me."

Tara pursed her lips in thought then looked at him again. "I guess you're right. Are you sure though? Once I tell you you won't be able to pretend I'm fake Tara anymore. You might not like the real me."

Ron watched as Rufus crawled into her lap for his after meal nap. She didn't even break eye contact with him when she began petting Rufus. She likes Rufus, Ron likes her.

"I'm positive."

"Well..."

_Tara King's story_

I was a pretty normal kid I think. I don't remember too much. Most kid's don't. I do remember the day my parents died though. A police officer came to the door and my babysitter answered. She made me go into another room while they talked. I heard an "oh my god" Then nothing. She came into my room a few minutes later crying. Naive little me asked if my parents were going to be late.

"Your parents wont be coming home Tara. They were in a car accident."

Thus my life began with a generic tragedy. I didn't fully understand what dead meant, it also didn't help that since I was a child everyone decided to use flowery language with me instead of real explanations. I was a child, not an idiot. I grew an understanding once I saw their bodies in the caskets. No breathing, no heartbeat, nothing. Before that day I thought they might surprise everyone and wake back up. It's funny how kids think.

After that I was placed into a foster home. I know what you're thinking " _But Tara your parents died, if you didn't have any immediate family wouldn't you go to an orphanage?"_ That's not how it works though. Orphanages are usually for kids in war zones or areas with pandemics. Your parents could die one day and then you have no one to take care of you. They stopped being a thing in America during the early twentieth century. Glad I could clear that up.

Now as I said I had no immediate family so I was placed into a foster home. By this time I was five, great birthday present I know. Depression from dead parents. The family seemed nice enough. The house was an average one in a suburb. I didn't really think much of it since the kids in the temporary group home told me they were passed around foster homes a lot. If the family really wanted you they would adopt you, so I guessed I would catch the boot in a few months or something. I was there less than two weeks.

One night the man came in and started touching me, I was scared so I pretended to still be asleep. The next morning I couldn't look at him and just made up excuses to stay in my room most of the day. An older girl at the group home gave me some advice on how to deal with foster families like this so I came up with a plan.

That night he entered my room again. I guess he was feeling a bit bolder since he tried taking the covers off. As soon as my hand was free I stabbed him in the upper thigh with a knife I stole from the kitchen. I was a little sad I missed my intended target by a few inches but his screams of pain let me think I got the point across.

Oddly I was back in the group home by the end of the week but he didn't report me to the police. He did however tell them I was a violent nasty little girl which lead to no one wanting to adopt me as that was on my record. Who wants a kid that can't even stay in a foster home?

I spent a few years in that group home. Honestly not sure exactly how old I was when I got adopted, seven or eight maybe. A woman came into the group home and I thought nothing of it. Usually adoptions aren't completely random. For the random ones they usually let them see the kid in a public setting first to see how they acted. She was surprised when she was told the woman wanted to talk to her, but she sat at the table. Just the two of them.

"What's your name?"

"Tara."

"Tara, how lovely. I read up on you. I know your life hasn't been the most pleasant."

"Yea, if you want a more peppy kid you should pick one of the others. I'm not really happy or nice." I tried explaining to her why I wasn't desirable as a kid but she insisted.

"That's exactly why I want you." Then I felt her patting my head. It's weird, that was the first time I felt like someone cared about me again in years. I was starting to lose the few memories of my parents I did have so I didn't have that to fall back on.

"Why do you want me? And what for?" I said

"My life isn't the easiest right now so I need a tough kid. Things might get difficult sometimes but if you stay strong I think eventually we can have a good life. Would you want that Tara?"

I looked around the group home at the other kids, I didn't really have any attachment to them. People came and went a lot so it was better not to get too close. It was finally my turn. It probably looked funny at the time given how little I was but I stuck my hand out for a handshake.

"I agree. I will stay strong."

_The present_

Ron was sitting with his hands clasped and his elbows on his knees. In silence. "I had no idea you went through all that Tara."

"That's kind of the point of a social mask Ron." She said sarcastically. Her early life was trash but she was over it. That didn't stop Ron from putting her in a very strong hug though. After about a minute of him hugging her she spoke "You know I'm still fine in the present Ron."

"My B." He pulled away but ran his fingers through her hair as he pulled away to see her locks fall.

"The stories not over yet, but I want to hear some of yours. It's only fair. You don't have to tell me how you developed your mad skills, but I do want to know why there are two Ron stoppables. Then I'll answer any questions you have."

"My story isn't quite as dramatic. I'm pretty sure I wasn't planned so my parents don't take me into consideration for most decisions they make. Their catchphrase is _this is our way of telling you_ when they leave for an extended period of time or make a big decision without me. Standard parental neglect stuff."

"Honestly not sure if it hurts more to have dead parents, or alive parents that don't love you enough to care." Tara chuckled at her joke, if it could even be called one.

"I see you're a fan of dark humor. Nice."

"Still, I'm guessing there's more. That doesn't explain the mask thing."

"You'd be right. Well, as a result of my parents I was obviously pretty lonely, which is why when I met Kim in kindergarten I got instantly attached. We were joined at the hip her parents would say. Then I started noticing some issues. Even back then Kim was very, very competitive. If I beat her in a sport she would become very angry and not talk to me for a few hours. She always wanted to be the best."

Tara smirked and lightly elbowed Ron. "Some things never change huh?"

"Anyway, after a few times I noticed if she beat me she would still be happy. I wanted to keep her as my friend, I needed to keep her as a friend. Sooo..."

"So you started throwing every game." Tara spoke in quiet understanding.

"You get it now. Basically I couldn't show her how good I actually was since then she would know I've been lying for years to appease her ego. If I do amazing things here and there she just passes it off as a fluke or blind luck. Much more than that and I think she would get suspicious."

"What about your grades? And bullies?"

"Even before I got my powers I could probably handle any bully in the school, even groups. But again.."

"If you beat them up, or a group of them Kim would ask how it happened. Or worse she might actually see it."

"Now you're getting it. Grades were kind of the same way. In truth the tests are kind of a joke in school. I do hang around her rocket scientist little brothers a lot. It would be ridiculous if I never picked up anything from that. I can do complex theoretical physics, a high school calc test is a joke."

Tara grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye "Ron, I think it's time to tell her. She's a big girl now. She can see someone with talent without throwing a tantrum."

"Then she'd know I was lying all these years and put on a fake persona around everyone she might associate with. You don't think that will make her angry?" Ron asked

"Ron, your whole life you thought about other people. I think it's time you thought about yourself. You can't be happy playing as everyone's jester. You even let some high school mean girl bitch push you around."

"Maybe you're right. If she's my friend she would understand that it just got out of control. Wait were you talking about Bonnie? Aren't you friends?"

Tara responded with a ridiculous laugh and slapping the bench a few times

"What's funny?" Ron said

Tara wiped a tear away, that was too funny. "Bonnie only thinks about herself. I'd be surprised if she herself really considers me a friend. Any more questions?"

"Alright, first things first. How are you so skilled in combat?"

"My mom trained me. She's a master of most martial arts. She said it was mainly to protect myself but taught me more when she saw me training on my own time. Becoming more dangerous is fun. She also taught me some parkour, acrobatics, and stealth."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Your mom sounds like quite the badass."

"You have no idea."

"Why did she teach you all that stuff anyway?"

"She told me she had a lot of enemies due to her line of work so I had to be ready. She also said if I practiced enough she could get me a job and I could start going on missions and stop sitting like a rock."

"Missions? Like me and Kim? Have you been on any yet?"

"I guess it would be like you and Kim. She gave me one mission so far but I think it was just a load of bs to make me _have fun_ or whatever. She told me to report anything Team possible did back to her without blowing my cover, and my cover was to act like a normal teenage girl. Also to help if need be."

Every time she answered one question Ron had a million more zipping through his mind "Why do you think it was bs? And she had you track us? Is she an enemy?"

Tara waved her hand dismissively "Nah. She's an ally. She just likes watching you work and wants to make sure nothing goes wrong. As for why it's bs, she already has a million different ways to track and watch you if she feels like it. She just wants me to act like a normal teenager sometimes."

Ron was slowly piecing it all together, he decided to ask even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. "What did you say your mom's name was again?"

"You met her a couple of times already I think. You'd know her as director Betty."


	4. Ron's fetish?

Their date was finally over and Ron was driving her home on his new motorcycle. It was quite hard for Ron to concentrate during the rest of the date after Tara dropped that bomb on him, she had her ways of attracting his attention though. Tara was less adorable cutesy girl next door and more smoldering, sexy, and ridiculously hot. He had some idea about how it worked since he had been doing something similar himself for years. The confidence she exuded, the little moments where she got a bit too close and let her eyes and hands tell him she knew exactly how close she was, the dreaminess of her eyes. He no longer cared who her mom was after she was done with him. His mind was mush. He had no idea how she hid herself that well, although Kim would probably say the same thing when she found out about who he really was.

When they arrived at her house he was astonished. It was massive. If Betty said GJ paid that well he would have been a lot more apt to join up. They actually had a roundabout driveway. He had only seen those on TV for houses unless he was rescuing someone of extreme wealth. The way Tara acted at school most would assume she was cute but had a pretty average life.

They soon pulled up to her front door. Ron stopped the motorcycle then flipped down the kickstand. After they took off their helmets and hopped off the bike he couldn't help but look at her. Tara liked him, THIS Tara liked him. She cast him a sideways glance and gave him a peck on the lips. She expected him to be frozen stiff like the previous day but he caused her to squeak by quickly grabbing waist and pulling her into a deep embrace. Tara reciprocated and smiled when burying her cheek into his chest.

"Man, you're falling for me hard Ronnie. I saw that look in your eye. You barely know me."

"I know enough." Ron said while kissing the top of her head then rubbing his cheek into her hair. The action caused her to giggle.

"Alright lover boy, if you really can't get enough you can come in and hold me for a few more minutes. Pretty sure my mom is working late tonight, but I'm doubtful she'd care even if she was here."

"So I'm guessing she's a cool mom?"

Tara pre-laughed at her own sarcastic joke as she unlocked the door. "Yea, extremely good secret agents that lead organizations that may or may not be run by the government that technically don't exist on the books make cool parents. Who knew?"

Ron followed as she lead him in by lightly holding his fingertips. "My mistake."

As soon as Ron came through the door something felt very, very, very off. He snatched Tara behind him right as a woman in a dark blue uniform and a mask was going to strike a her from the shadows. He wasn't sure who this person was but they caused Tara to scream. That was all the info he needed. He pulled the arm they had outstretched from the attack towards him then pinned them to the wall by their neck with his forearm.

"Tara get out of here! I'm not sure how many there are or what kind of weapons they have. Take the bike." He was confused when Tara began slapping him on his back while occasionally jumping to get his attention.

"Ron! No! Bad touch. Bad touch. Down boy! She's not a threat!."

Ron put the lady down and Tara quickly ran over and removed the mask so they could cough and gasp in more air. He instantly noticed the hairstyle and wanted to shrink into the darkest, smallest, coldest corner possible.

"Ron do you have some kind of fetish or something? You pinned me and my mom against the wall on first contact."

Ron turned and hit his forehead into the wall several times with his eyes closed. After thirty seconds he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw her mother standing in front of him smiling.

"You did very well protecting my daughter. You also chose to save her instead of yourself without fully knowing the threat without a second thought. She made a wise choice indeed. I'm glad I didn't waste all those years hearing her rave about you."

"MOM!" Tara said while stomping her foot and pouting. ' _Now this is adorable'_ Ron thought.

"Would you like to have a conversation in the living room Mr. Stoppable?"

"Yes ma'am." he said quickly. This was beyond awkward. He walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Betty was all smiles, Tara seemed to have a slightly nervous one. He presumed things were going decently if they were smiling at least.

"I was very impressed by the way you handled Drakken and Shego by the way. I always knew there was more to you."

Ron waved his arms in annoyance. "How did you know too? I never did anything out of the ordinary in public."

"Oh no. You were very meticulous Ron. It's just that if anyone keeps an eye on you for any extended period of time they start to see patterns." She saw Ron was sitting in silent irritation and continued her spiel, "After the Ron factor was deemed publicly a failure I decided to make it a personal diversion to look over your mission videos in my spare time. Would you like to know the only thing you did wrong?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me either way."

Betty grinned. "You made too many mistakes too consistently, and most of the time they seemed to turn out well. One could draw two conclusions. One being that you were just born supernaturally lucky. The other being-"

Tara cut her mother off. "The other being that you were doing it on purpose and making it look like an accident. That's how I figured it out too."

"Someone told me that there was no luck in combat, only skill and split second decisions. I guess you learned that lesson on your own." Ron shook his head and smiled. He really was a fool if he thought he hid it that well. He just assumed Kim's spotlight would divert any questions or attention away from him.

"Would the person that happened to give you that advice be the sensei of the Yamanouchi school?"

Ron jumped slightly. He was sure he never mentioned him outside of Japan. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's alright Ron. We're aware of their existence."

"How?"

"We keep tabs on most allies and potential allies. The Yamanouchi school has a lot of reach. Your sensei is quite the impressive man. You are fortunate to be taught by someone like him."

"One second I just need to process." Ron closed his eyes and rubbed his temples for a few seconds. "So when I went on that first school trip to yamanouchi."

"Yes. Actually we coordinated a little to make sure you were chosen as the exchange student. Their skills are a very rare commodity. Being owed a favor by the Yamanouchi school is incredibly helpful."

"I don't get why they swore me to secrecy when someone I worked with regularly already knew about it."

"There's a lot you don't understand Ron, and now that you're with my little sunflower." She made a point of patting Tara's head during this statement, which seemed to be more to annoy her than anything else. "I have all the time in the world to explain them to you."

"I have a lot of questions, but one thing has been blaring in my head since this afternoon." He took her silence and raised eyebrow as a continue on. "What enemies are you up against? I need to know their potential so I can accurately judge how best to protect Tara."

"Aww." Tara grabbed his face and planted a quick peck on him. He still found it weird how open she was being in front of her mom and became beet red.

"I will answer, but first you must do something for me."

"Little weird since I'm protecting your daughter, but ok."

"Spar with me, chosen one."

* * *

Kim tried calling Ron's house a few hours after he left but he still wasn't home. She judged that he probably wouldn't be home until the evening, if at all. She couldn't wait that long, so she decided to go to the one person who could give her answers. Even if they may be vague and filled with taunts. For once she felt extremely lucky that Global justice kept a prison facility near Middleton. One short ride and a couple of checkpoints later and she was standing before Shego. They lead her to a room for them to talk, Shego's hands were kept in energy restricting cuffs.

"What do you want Possible?" Shego spat out, although Kim noted it didn't have the usual bite of malice or teasing in it. She also noticed a difference in her body language. It was subtle but Shego felt much more like a mouse than the usual mountain lion preparing to pounce. Even when bound she usually felt like a threat. It was a very odd feeling.

"What's wrong with you?" Kim said while raising an eyebrow.

Shego sighed as her veneer of toughness. "It's nothing you should be concerned about."

"I think it might be. You're acting weird because of Ron right?" Shego jumped ever so slightly at the mention of his name. "He never told me how he beat you and Drakken yesterday. Are you embarrassed that he came up with a plan to beat you?"

Shego couldn't restrain a laugh. After a few seconds she heard Kim grunt and laughed a sentence out. "You….ha...think he had….haha…. a plan?" Given what he did that was comedy gold to her.

"Did he bumble his way through and get super lucky or something? Is that why you're ashamed?"

"I'm not ashamed of my loss to him." Shego said while her eyes became fairly acquainted with the grains on wood on the table.

"Then why get so jumpy when I mention his name? Why are you so mousy today? What could Ron have possibly done to you. I'm surprised he even made it out of there alive."

"Possible." The sternness in Shego's voice caused Kim to shift in her chair, but she maintained the fierce eye contact. "No jokes. I don't care if you don't believe me, and he might deny it to his grave, but Stoppable is not who he says he is. His little blonde pet bitch isn't either."

Kim's mind was processing what she just heard, but she spat out "You mean Tara!?"

"If she's the little blonde cheerleader then yes. I've seen her sometimes when I was doing recon on you. Every single thing she does is fake."

"Tara is so nice though. She wouldn't hurt a fly."

Shego couldn't even laugh at Kim's naivety, she simply shook her head. "Nice people don't hold blades to my neck."

"She WHAT!?"

Shego's eyes pleaded with Kim. "Look, I know this all sounds ridiculous, and I know it's hard to believe."

"You're right. You're usually not one to lie despite being a villain, but it's hard to trust you on this. How can I believe you?"

Shego smiled a little as an idea crossed her mind. "You're probably not going to catch Tara, but keep an eye on Ron. Don't consider anything he does lucky. Look for patterns. Don't believe him when something weird happens and he calls it an accident. Nothing. For some reason he was hiding his power from you so I'm guessing he might go back to it again since things are normal."

Kim wanted to say no and that she trusted Ron, but so many things didn't add up. "Alright."

"Thanks Kimmie. Don't tell him I said a thing. I don't need him knocking on my door when I bust out of here."

"I have one last thing to ask before I go." Kim leaned in and whispered into Shego's ear. "If you're honest I'll try to be a little late when you bust out."

Shego was gaining her old evil smirk again. "What is it?"

"Do you think Ron's on my side?"

Shego thought back to the previous night. When Drakken explained the synthodrone thing Ron's mood got much worse. He threatened Drakken a little while suspending him in the air and making his eyes glow but true to his word he didn't hurt him. He also weirdly barked out something as he was shutting off the machine, unlike the rest of the night it seemed like he wasn't thinking rationally.

' _How could you do that to my best friend? She finally finds a good guy and he's a robot. She's going to have trust issues for years.'_ She tried to scrub the image of him crushing the computer into the ground after he shut it off out of her mind. That could have easily been her skull.

"He will always be on your side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if the chapter is a little short. It's more of a setup for future events. I was experiencing some writer's block until I realized a transitional chapter was needed. The next one should definitely come out sooner than three months. Sorry if this was a disappointment. Also the ideas for the next chapters of Regaining my princess and hidden affections are screaming in my head so they will likey be updated next.


End file.
